A Little More Truth
by LuvinLucas28
Summary: SEQUEL TO FACING THE TRUTH! Yes the gang revealed plenty of secrets over break, but whats going to happen when they are back home and settled?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is...the sequel. **

**Its been a few months since Spring vacation.**

**Its now summer vacation.**

**Kelsi is 6 months pregnant.**

**Taylor and Chad's wedding is in a month.**

**Ok here it goes...**

"Troy hurry up!" Gabriella yelled standing by the door waiting for Troy to come down so they could go visit her dad.

After they had gotten back from vacation Gabby decided it was time to explain to Troy what really happened to her dad.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Troy we should talk...about what happened with my dad." Gabby said. Troy just looked at her. "My dad was a very successful business man. One night he had to work late and when he was on his way home he got into a really bad car accident. He hit his head really hard. They didn't expect him to leave but when he proved them wrong they knew he'd never be normal." By this time Gabby had tears in her eyes. _

"_Now he's in a home for mentally retarded people because my mom couldn't take care of him on her own."_

_END FLASH BACK_

Now every time Gabriella went to visit her dad Troy went with her. Her dad really like Troy. He especially liked hearing Troy talk about basketball. Gabby knew her dad had changed so much since the accident but him being a basketball fan hadn't changed.

Troy ran downstairs buttoning his pants. "Sorry! I fell back to sleep." Gabby rolled her eyes and walked out to the car.

At the home Troy and Gabby sat with Gabby's dad while he ate lunch. They talked about basketball, and how they were all doing and as soon as they knew it, it was time for them to go. Eric (Gabby's dad) didn't like this part of the visit. He hated having to watch Troy and Gabby leave.

Zeke was worried about Sharpay. She had been moody lately. They were both on their way to Walmart. They needed groceries and Sharpay decided she needed a little something else. Zeke headed towards the food section but Sharpay stopped.

"I'm going to go get some Advil. We're out." She said turning towards the other section of the store.

"Ok." he continued walking over to the food section.

Sharpay walked down one aisle though it wasn't the one with Advil in it. She looked at all the boxes of pregnancy tests. She picked one up and quickly went to one of the registers to pay. She quickly took it out to the car and hid it in the glove compartment. She headed back in to find Zeke who was almost done getting all the groceries on the list.

"You added a lot of junk food to the list."

"I know I've just had a lot of cravings."

"Ok well I think that's it. Um...where the Advil?"

"Oh I um remember I just bought some."

"Oh ok."

When Ryan got back to school he started looking for a girlfriend. He wanted someone to spend time with and have there for him. A few week after they had gotten back he meant a girl. Her name was Rebecca. Everyone loved her. She was officially apart of the gang. When the girls went and did something all together and the guys went and played basket ball or something Rebecca always went with the girls. Ryan especially loved her. She was the perfect girl for him and he was the perfect guy for her. Ryan never thought he could be so happy.

Kelsi was now 6 months pregnant. She couldn't wait to have the baby. Jason had made the nursery and though it was still 3 months away, they were ready for it. They decided they didn't want to know what the sex of the baby was. Jason had painted the nursery yellow and Green.

Kelsi sat in a chair reading. Jason was working late and she was hungry. She stood up and walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich. She felt the baby kicking.

"You know your daddy's convinced your going to be a big basketball star, but I'm thinking more like soccer superstar because, buddy you got one heck of a kick.**"**

Taylor was so happy. She was getting married in a month. She couldn't believe it was really almost time. Chad was excited but really nervous. Gabriella was Taylor's maid of honor and Sharpay, Kelsi, and Rebecca were the bridesmaids. Troy of course was Chad's best man and Zeke Jason and Ryan were the groomsmen

Taylor continued looking at flowers. She knew which colors would fit with the wedding but she couldn't decide on which flowers to pick. She decided to think about it later and decide with Chad.

The gang had decided to get together for supper that night. Everyone was excited. There was talk about the baby and the wedding. They were all excited for the arrival of the baby. Jason and Kelsi couldn't decide on names though.

The wedding plans were all going smoothly. The dresses were all picked out and sized just right, as were the tuxedosThe only thing left to do was pick out flowers.

Sharpay still hadn't taken the pregnancy test. She was nervous. Of course she wanted a baby but she didn't expect it to happen so soon. Then again she wasn't sure she was pregnant. She did have all the symptoms.

The gang ate and had plenty of laughs. Later on they all said their goodbyes and headed home.

**I know it wasn't a great chapter but it's the first chapter and I was really struggling with it. Hope you guys liked it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys I'm sorry but I've been busy. I'll update when I can so be patient please. I decided to do something a little different for the next few chapters. I'm going to work on one couple per chapter so maybe I'll be able to sort my ideas out better thus also causing me to update more often. I'll see how it works and I'll see what you guys think. When you review be sure to tell me who you want me to do the next chapter about. Depending on the couple will depend on how long the chapter will be. Well enjoy...**

Jason was standing behind the cash register at Sears. He was over stressed. He was going to school and working both full time so he'd be able to take care of Kelsi and the baby. Jason had been rather moody lately and didn't like dealing with people. His boss tried to be patient with him because he knew the situation Jason was in.

"Jason can I talk to you?" Josh (Jason's boss) asked him as he walked behind the counter.

"Sure" Jason said as he finished giving the customer their change back. Jason followed Josh back to the small office in the back of the store.

"Jason I know the situation you're in and I've tried really hard to be patient with you. First it was just the attitude and complaints from other people you work with, then Kelsi called to make sure everything was ok around here because she was getting worried about you, and now...now I'm getting complaints from customers. I'm sorry but you've crossed the line. I'm going to have to let you go."

"Sir please, I need this job. I have to support Kelsi and in a few months I'll be supporting her and a baby."

"Jason I'm sorry I really tried to tell myself that and for awhile it worked but I cant have you making customers angry. One complaint yeah ok I would have been fine but we've gotten five different complaints about you. I'm sorry. We'll send you your last paycheck in the mail."

"No you don't understand I need this job. I'm sorry . My attitude will get much better, and I promise there will be no more complaints. Please I need this."

"I'm sorry Mr.Cross. You're free to leave now."

Jason just stood there for a minute still in shock. He couldn't lose his job. Not now. Not with the baby coming in a few months. What would he tell Kelsi?

"Jason please, I don't want to call security just go."

Jason walked out, both mad and upset. He was still trying to take in what had just happened. He knew he had an attitude but he didn't know it was that bad. By the time he had reached the car he was just mad.

When he got home he was fuming. He parked the car and walked in the house. He saw Kelsi sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey, how was your..." she stopped when she saw the look on his face, "..day."

"Oh it was just great."

"What happened?"

"I got fired."

"Fired? Jason, what did you do? We have a baby on the way. Now what are we supposed to do."

"You know what Kelsi I know, ok? I look at you everyday and see we have a baby on the way! I'm sorry I've been so stressed out with school and trying to support you that I had an attitude!" He was yelling at her. Kelsi being pregnant caused her to be emotional. She was now starting to cry. It wasn't healthy for the baby and she knew that but she couldn't do anything but cry. Jason knew better than to upset her because she was pregnant but once he started yelling he couldn't stop.

"So you're blaming this on me?" Kelsi managed to say through choking back sobs.

"You're the pregnant one I'm trying to support! Nothing is ever good enough for you though is it? So I have to work harder. So yes to answer your question I blame you!"

Kelsi felt like he had just slapped her in the face though she knew he would never hurt her like that. Then again she never that he would hurt her like this either. She just sat there. She couldn't even cry anymore. She just couldn't believe what he had said.

Jason couldn't believe he said it either. Of course he didn't blame her but he was mad and it all came out.

"Kelsi I'm so sorry," he stepped toward her and tried to put his hand on her arm but she backed away from him, "I didn't mean that." He had tears welling in his eyes. He was still taking in what he had just said to the love of his life, who was also carrying his child.

Jason did the only thing he could think to do. He hugged her. He stood there and hugged her. All Kelsi could do was stand there. She didn't accept the hug nor did she push him away. She just stood there not knowing what to say. They stood there for what seemed like forever but had only been a minute.

Kelsi eventually backed away from him and walked into their room shutting the door behind her. She sat on the bed and started crying again.

Jason's POV

How could I say something like that to her? She probably hates me now. I know that me getting fired isn't her fault. Why did I say something like that? I needed to get out of there and think. Where to go though?

I thought about it then decided to go to the park. It was late and not many people would be there now.

Kelsi's POV

How could he say something like that to me? I could never hate him but that hurt. Him getting fired isn't my fault. Why did he say that to me? I wonder what he's doing now.

No POV

Jason drove to the park and sat at a picnic table thinking about Kelsi and the baby for quite awhile. A little while later he heard a car pull in. He couldn't see what the car looked like because it was so dark but he saw a large figure get out. As the large figure got out and started coming near him he started to make out who it was.

"I'm sorry." Jason said as tears rolled down his face.

"I'm not just going to say its ok because its not. I came to find you because I was scared you were leaving for good." Kelsi said.

"I couldn't do that. I couldn't leave you. Not now not ever. I know what I said tonight, but I didn't mean any of it. Nothing is your fault." Kelsi wiped the tears running down his face and sat beside him and hugged him. He buried his head into her shoulder and cried. That sat the for the longest time saying nothing. Eventually he calmed down and looked up at her.

"I love you...I didn't mean any of that. The attitude...its gone. I should have never acted like that in the first place. I'm so sorry Kelsi. I'll find another job. I promise."

"I love you too. I know you didn't mean it and I also know you've been under a lot of stress."

Just as she finished her last sentence she clutched her stomach. Something was wrong.

**Uh oh...what's going to happen to Kelsi? What's wrong with the baby? Anyway hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here goes chapter 3. I would have had this up a lot sooner but I had a problem with my modum.I didn't get that many reviews for chapter 2 and that makes me sad ( Well please do review at the end of the chapter. This is about Ryan and Rebecca which means it'll probably be rather short but it will have a surprise at the end. **

Ryan was running around his apartment cleaning. Rebecca would be there any minute. He loved her. He really thought this was the girl for him. As he finished sweeping and took the chicken out of the oven he heard the doorbell ring. He walked over and answered the door.

"Hey" he said smiling as he let her in.

"Hi"

They walked over to the table. Ryan pulled Rebecca's chair out for her. She thanked him and sat there smiling. He brought the meal he had prepared in, and sat it on the table.

"Wow this looks great." Rebecca said

"Thanks I hope you like it."

After eating they went and sat on the couch. She was laying up against him and he had his arm around her.

"So..." She said not sure what to talk about.

"Where do you see yourself and 10 years?"

"With you." She smiled and really hoped that's where she was in ten years.

"I hope so"

They talked more about their future and discussed many other things before Rebecca finally decided she needed to get going. They both had class tomorrow.

"Well I guess I'll call you tomorrow." Rebecca said before she gave him a long and passionate kiss. Of course he gave in, deepening the kiss. Eventually they broke apart and both smiled.

"Ok goodnight. Drive carefully."

She walked out the door smiling and walked to her car.

Rebecca's POV

I love him so much. I love everything about him. His cute smile. He really knows how to treat a girl. He's smart too. As I drove home I thought about him. I know he's the one for me.

He makes everything ok. When I fought with my mom he was there to comfort me. I just wish I could find the courage to tell him I love him.

Ryan's POV

I sat back on the couch smiling. She's such a great person. I love everything about her, her long brown hair, her big green eyes, and her great sense of humor.

Her family is the greatest...except for her mother...

Everyone in the gang loves her. She goes out and does stuff like shopping and hanging out with Taylor, Gabby, Kelsi, and Sharpay. That's the best part though. Sharpay loves her. I would have been a little upset had Sharpay disliked her but she loves her!

Life is so good right now.

Ryan sat there and started falling asleep but jumped up when he heard his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" After a few seconds he dove out the door.

**Uh oh...where was Ryan running off to? What's wrong? Who is it dealing with? I just don't know. Haha yes I do! In order for you to find out I need reviews! **

**Yeah I know this chapter was really short but it was just a chapter for you to get familiar with Rebecca. She obviously has a problem with her mom. Hmm well we'll see what that's all about in a later chapter**

**Who do you want me to do a chapter on next? Please review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's chapter 4. It was pointed out to me that in the last chapter I said that Ryan and Rebecca both had class the next day but in the first chapter I said it was summer vacation...well I'm going to say that Ryan and Rebecca are both taking summer classes. Ok well here goes Gabriella and Troy's chapter (with a little Chad and Taylor).**

Gabby sat at the kitchen table across from Taylor and handed her the letter. As Taylor read the letter her eyes got wide.

"Oh my gosh Gabriella! This letter says they are accepting you to finish studying at their school! That's one of the biggest and best school's in the US! They are giving you a full ride if you finish studying there Gabby!" Taylor said almost jumping up and down. She looked at Gabby.

"Taylor, remind me where is that school located" Gabriella said looking very un-excited.

"In North Dakota, why?" Tay asked kind of confused.

"Taylor that," Gabriella pointed to the letter, "is my dream school. That's where I could only ever dream of going for college."

"Yes and Gabriella here is your chance. You have read this letter haven't you? You've been accepted and even better you don't have to pay. What's wrong? You should be thrilled about this." Taylor said now becoming a little concerned.

"What about Troy?" Gabby said.

Taylor frowned. "Oh. Gabby I'm sorry I just got so excited when I read it I didn't even think about you having to move so far away."

"I don't know what to do. I know so many people would kill for a chance to go to this great school, but I just don't know if I could leave all of this." She said as she looked around.

"Oh...wow...it's tough..." Taylor said handing the letter back to Gabby. Gabriella looked over the letter again. She heard a car pull in the driveway and froze.

"Oh my gosh, Troy's home. I have to hide the letter!" Gabby said jumping up and frantically started looking for a place to hide the letter. She found a book and placed the letter in the middle of two pages.

Just as she placed the book back on the shelf where she had gotten it, Troy walked in.

"Hey you two." He said as he walked over and kissed Gabriella.

"Hi" Both girls said nervously in unison.

"Well I uh...better get going. Chad and I are going to pick out the flowers tonight. I'll call you later Gabby. Bye Troy."

"Bye Tay." Troy said sitting in one of the chairs.

Taylor drove home and found Chad out back shooting hoops. She stood and watched him for a while then set her purse down and walked over to him.

"Hey" he said smiling as he softly kissed her.

She kissed him back and took the basket ball as they parted. She took a shot and surprisingly made it.

"Hm my girlfriend is good at hoops too?"

"No she just got a lucky shot."

He laughed and took the ball back. "How was your day out with Gabby?"

"It was good." Taylor said smiling, but the smile quickly faded.

"Is everything ok?" He said seeing her frown.

"No" She walked over and sat in the grass.

He followed and sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

She sat there quietly for a few minutes but eventually explained everything to him.

"Wow Troy is going to be crushed."

"Unless she decides not to go."

"You said that she said it was her dream school."

"Yeah I know that, but she doesn't want to leave everything. Especially Troy." Taylor sighed and laid her head on Chad's shoulder as he placed his arm around her.

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"I hope so. Just remember you cant tell Troy."

Chad sighed knowing it was going to be hard keeping a secret from his best friend.

Gabby sat on the couch reading. She couldn't stay focused on the book though. She read over the words but wasn't paying attention to it at all (A/N I get that where I'll sit there and read and actually continue to flip pages but, not think about what I'm reading at all...haha ok sorry).

Troy was sitting in the chair next to the couch. "Is everything alright?" He asked watching her.

"Huh? Oh...yeah...why?"

"Well you've been on that same page for the past half hour. You seem...I don't know, distracted by something."

"Oh, well I'm fine just thinking about stuff."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Oh just little stuff like finishing up college" She knew she wasn't exactly lying.

"Oh, well do you mind if I go play basketball with Chad?" He asked recalling Chad asking him if he wanted to play a little one-on-one after he was finished flower shopping with Taylor.

"Sure that's fine."

"Ok well I'm going to head over to the park. If you need me for anything, I have my cell." He walked over and kissed her. As started to part she pulled him in for a more passionate kiss. When they finally parted he looked down at her and smiled.

"What was that for?"

"Just because." She said smiling rather innocently.

He laughed at what she said and walked out the door to his car.

At the park...

"So how's Gabby?" Chad asked as he tried making a shot.

"She's good. Then again is staring at the same page of a book for a half an hour, normal?"

Chad gave his friend an odd look but then remembered what Taylor had told him.

"Maybe there's something bothering her." He said but then started muttering. "Like the fact she wants to move hours away to go to some stuck up school." He froze realizing what he had just said.

Troy looked at Chad.

"What did you just say?"

Chad was now getting nervous. "Um, nothing."

"Chad please tell me you didn't just say my girlfriend wants to move hours away to go to some stuck up school, and I was just hearing things."

"Um...you were just hearing things?"

"Tell me what's going on...now!" Troy said, upset.

Chad sat there for the next ten minutes explaining what was going on. After he finished Troy sat there and stared blankly at him.

"No...she...she wouldn't leave me."

Chad just sat there watching his best friend try to take in what was just said. Troy had tears rolling down his face.

"Would she?" He asked as Chad gave him a sympathetic look.

**Well there it is. Chapter 4. Yes indeed it did take me awhile to get it up but I'm a busy person. Please review and tell me what you think. By the way, thanks so Lipshake for all your help and support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys here's chapter 5. I kind of put my story on the back burner, because a lot was going on. I think everything is ok now and I should update more often now. Hope you guys will still read. Anyway here's a Sharpay and Zeke. It's going to be short, but don't worry the next chapter will have everyone in it, and you'll find out the answers to all the little cliff hangers.**

**A Little More Truth **

Sharpay sat there staring at the small white stick that lay in her hands. She knew she wanted a baby, but she also knew Zeke did not.

Sharpay's POV

I sat on the bed waiting for the results from the test. What is Zeke going to do if I am pregnant? I know one thing for sure...he wont be too happy. I guess whatever happens, happens. I here the timer go off and walk into the bathroom...

On the other side of town...

"Come on Zeke last time you thought she was cheating on you well...it got ugly. You cant seriously think that after the way she reacted last time." Chad said as he shot a basket.

"Yeah but come on man, she's been so, I don't know. Edgy lately. Kind of secretive. I don't want to believe it, trust me I don't." Zeke said sitting in the grass watching Chad.

"Well, I think instead of accusing her like you did last time, you should calmly talk to her."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

The night...

Zeke's POV

After shooting hoops with Chad I went home. I had to talk to Sharpay. Do I really think she's cheating on me? No, but what else could it really be? Whatever it is I'm going to figure it out.

I walked in and saw Sharpay sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat beside her. We had a long conversation about nothing important and everything seemed fine until she burst into tears.

"Shar, what's wrong?" I said a little shocked by her sudden mood swing.

"Zeke...I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant!"

I was even more shocked by what she had just said.

"What?"

"God Zeke do I have to spell it out for you? I'm pregnant"

We sat there for a few minutes, listening to nothing but Sharpay's sobbing. I couldn't handle it. I had to get out of there and think about what she had just said. I ran out to my Explorer and got in.

I wasn't ready to be a daddy. I hadn't graduated college yet. So many things were running through my mind. So many things I didn't see the truck coming straight towards me and as soon as I knew it. Everything went black.

Sharpay's POV

I watched him run out. What am I supposed to do? I cant lose Zeke. Not now...not ever. I sat there sobbing. Why me? Why now? I'm not ready to be a mom. I haven't graduated college yet. I cant handle this without him. He has to come back. After finally calming down I had to set my priorities straight and make a list of to do's. I needed to see a doctor. I had a lot of planning to do. I also had to decide on how to tell everyone. Then I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

As soon as I heard the person on the other end I dropped the phone. This wasn't happening.

**Ok well that's that. It was short because I had to make it a cliffy. Well I'll update again soon. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok well so I haven't updated in like a year...ok not literally but it's been awhile. I've had a lot of personal problems and well yeah...here it is.**

"Rebecca?" Ryan asked as he walked up to her apartment door that was open with police walking in and out.

Rebecca ran over to him and embraced him in a tight hug. "Ryan my mom...she...she was drunk and she wrecked my whole apartment," she sobbed into his neck, "she tried to hurt me. She ran away and I don't know where she is. I'm scared Ryan. What if she comes back and tries to hurt me again."

Ryan was shocked as he looked at the trashed apartment behind Rebecca. "It'll be ok. You can come stay with me. Wait I thought she was in jail."

"She's supposed to be. Why do you think this is such a big deal?"

"Oh...I see." He sighed and held her close to him. "Do you want to get some clothes and head back to my apartment?" She nodded and walked into the apartment. After she finished packing and answering questions the police had Rebecca and Ryan headed to Ryan's apartment.

* * *

"Kelsi the baby is coming now," Doctor Miner said.

"What? No! That cant be right. I'm only 6 months along," Kelsi said grabbing her stomach in pain.

"I know Kelsi but we have to deliver it now. Something is obviously wrong and if we don't get her out we could be risking not only the babies life but yours as well."

Kelsi looked at Jason who was holding her hand.

"Ok Kelsi when I say push, I need you to push and Jason I need you to count to ten."

They both nodded as they exchanged looks of worry.

15 minutes later...

"Ok she's out!" The doctor announced. Kelsi noticed the baby wasn't crying.

"She isn't crying. Why isn't she crying!?" Yelled, tears rolling down her cheek.

The doctor placed the baby on the table and started talking to the nurse. Kelsi was too upset to hear what was being said. As soon as she knew it the nurse quickly took off out the door. The doctor turned and walked over to Kelsi.

"Due to your baby being 3 months early not everything was developed. Especially her lungs. We are got her breathing just enough to get her up to ICU and get her hooked up to life support."

"Well is she going to be ok?" Jason said with worry in his voice.

"If I said yes I'd be lying to you because as of right now I don't know. When I know more about your daughter's condition I'll let you know. I'm not going to lie to you two. Your daughters odds aren't looking to good. I need to get up there," And with that the doctor was gone.

Kelsi looked at Jason and broke down. Jason just stood there no sure what to say. He slowly leaned over and hugged his wife letting her cry into his shirt.

* * *

Gabby laid in bed. Troy hadn't come home from playing basketball and she was starting to get worried. Just as she got ready to try his cell phone again she heard his car. She just lay there and waited for him. He walked through the door a few minutes later and she sat up.

"Where have you been? I was getting really worried. You didn't even answer your cell phone."

"What's it matter to you? You're going to leave me anyway."

Gabby sat there in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"That...college...in North Dakota. You plan on leaving me."

"How did you find out about that?"

"Chad told me."

"I'm going to kill Taylor."

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

"I wasn't going to, because I'm not going."

"What? Why? Isn't that your dream school?"

She looked at him as he sat at the edge of the bed. "Yes...but you're my dream guy...and I cant leave you...or my family and friends. I don't want to just pack up and leave. I mean yeah I'd die to go...but I cant leave."

Troy sighed. "Gabby if you want to go then...you should. It's not like it's forever. You'll still be able to come back for vacations and things like that? If this is really what you want to do...if this is really your dream...I say go for it."

Gabriella sat there in shock. She wasn't sure what to say or do.

* * *

Sharpay entered the hospital unsure where to go. She ran up to the front desk. " I'm looking for Zeke Baylor. I was called and told he was in a car accident. Is he ok? Can I see me? Can you please just tell me where he is."

"Honey calm down. Mr.Baylor is just fine. A few cuts a bruises but he will be ok. Take this hallway go all the way down his room is the last door on the left."

"Thank you." Sharpay started walking down the hallway with a sigh of relief. She walked into his room and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Zeke asked with anger in his voice.

"The hospital called me. What happened Zeke?"

"I freaked out, ok? I'm not ready to be a father. I cant deal with it."

"Does...does this mean you're just going to walk out on me?"

Zeke sat there just staring at her. Tears filled Sharpay's eyes quickly. She turned and ran out of his room unsure of where she was going until she ran into a familiar face. It was Jason. What was he doing here? The baby! Kelsi! Was everything ok with them? She was worried now. She got closer to Jason and saw his face wet with tears. Oh no, Sharpay thought to herself.

**Ok well there it was. I hope you guys forgive me for making you wait so long. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok well after another long wait here's the next chapter. Hopefully the wait wont be so long for the next chapter since it's Christmas break. Well here it is...**

Ryan's POV

I sat on the couch, in my apartment waiting for Rebecca to get settled. I couldn't believe her mom did that to her. What kind of mother does that? And how did she get out of jail? I wanted to ask Rebecca about all of this but I was scared she'd be too upset so I didn't.

She came out of the bathroom and sat beside me and curled up into my side. I held her close to me. I wanted her to feel safe with me. I definitely didn't want her to think about her mother but I don't think it was possible for her to think about anything but that.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm ok...a little shaken up but I'll be fine."

"Well that's completely understandable. You can stay here as long as you need to. Just remember, you're safe here."

She smiled. "I know Ryan, and thank you." She kissed my cheek and drifted off into a deep sleep.

For the next few days Kelsi had to stay in the Hospital. They still weren't sure if the baby was going to make it or not but both Kelsi and Jason, had faith. The doctors really didn't expect her to make it. She was very tiny. She couldn't breath on her own. No one new what a real miracle this baby would be.

After Sharpay had found out what was wrong from Jason she offered her help. Jason had told her there wasn't much she could do besides be there for Kelsi and the baby.

Sharpay's POV

I cant believe Kelsi had her baby. The baby is 3 months early and so little. I feel so bad for Kelsi and Jason. The doctors keep telling them that they don't expect the baby to live. It's absolutely crushing Kelsi. I hope my babies are ok. I looked down at my stomach and smiled though I felt tears forming in my eyes. I just wish Zeke was here. I haven't seen him since I ran out of his hospital room. I cant believe he just walked out on me though.

I just don't know if I can do this with him. I started to cry wishing he was there to hold me and to stop the tears. Knowing that, that wasn't going to happen made me cry even harder. Eventually I calmed down remembering that I needed to stay calm for the sake of the babies.

As the weeks went on, Jason and Kelsi's baby kept fighting for her life. They truly started to believe she was going to make it and that she was going to be ok.

Sharpay felt more alone every day. Of course she had the support of all her friends and of course her brother was there for her, but it just wasn't the same. She needed Zeke.

Rebecca was still staying with Ryan. They hadn't found her mom yet and she wasn't going home to risk getting hurt by her mom. Ryan of course had no problem with her staying with him. He enjoyed her company, though he wished it was under better circumstances.

Troy's POV

Well after long thought and consideration, Gabby decided she was going to the college of her dreams. Of course I support her...so she thinks. I truly don't want her to go. How am I supposed to live without her? I know like I said it wouldn't be forever but still, the thought of being so far away from her kills me. We went and told her dad today. He didn't take it well. I'm still going to go visit him when she leaves. That made him feel a little bit better but he was still pretty upset.

No POV

Gabby was sitting in her's and Troy's bedroom making a list of things she would need to get ready before she left and a list of what she's be taking. She was so excited that Troy was supporting her on going. Gabby was upset that her dad wasn't as supportive. If she only knew how Troy felt about her going...she would know soon enough though.

Chad and Taylor seemed to be doing well compared to the rest of the gang. They were upset to hear about the bad news from everyone. They decided on throwing Gabby a good luck/ going away party. They thought maybe it would be a nice way to try to lift everyone's spirits, though they didn't know it wouldn't be going as well as planned.

**Ok well it wasn't as long as I had hoped it would be but oh well. Review please! Ideas and suggestions greatly appreciated right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok well I was awfully disappointed with the amount of reviews I got for my last chapter but, I guess that's payback for making everyone wait so long for an update. Oh well at least the wait wasn't all that long this time. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

"Gabby...are you sure leaving is what you really want?" Troy asked, not getting his hope up. He knew what the answer was going to be.

"Troy, it's not that I want to leave, but this is an oppurtunity anyone would be crazy to give up. Why? Do you not want me to go?"

"_No" _Troy thought selfishly.

"Gabs I want what you want. I'm a little concerned about your dad though." Though he wasn't all that worried about him. Her dad had finally accepted it. Troy just didn't want her to leave. Even if she was going to eventually come back.

"Troy my dad is going to be fine. He's accepted it remember?"

"Yeah...I guess"

"Stop lying to her and tell her how you feel already." Troy thought.

"Gabby...actually, no I don't want you to go. I'm scared of you leaving. I just don't want you to. Please don't leave me."

Gabby stood there and stared at Troy for what seemed hours but was only a minute or two.

Gabby's POV

He waited until two days before I leave to tell me this! How could he. I cant just call it off now. Why did he do this. Ok Gabriella calm down now. He knew you really wanted this. That's why he didn't say anything. Just chill out. Don't yell.

No POV

"How could you wait so long to tell me?" She said, still staring at him.

"I thought that if I could just hold out you'd go and we'd survive through it, and everything would be fine. I cant though. The thought of waking up every morning...by myself. No I just cant do it. I don't want to. I don't want to live without you...because without you...there's no reason to even be living."

Gabby wanted to cry now. "That was so sweet," she thought. Gabby walked up and pulled Troy into a hug.

"I'm not going to leave you Troy. Ever." And with that they stood there in each other's arms.

Rebecca woke up asleep on the couch. The night before her and Ryan had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie. She looked around the apartment, but didn't find any sign of Ryan. She walked into the kitchen area and saw a note on the table.

Rebecca,

Had class at 9 be home around 10:30. Make yourself comfortable. There's plenty of cereal in the cabinets. Feel free to do what you want. See you later,

Ryan.

Rebecca looked at the clock. 9:30. Ryan wouldn't be home for another hour. She got herself some cereal and sat down on the couch and made herself comfortable. She decided she was going to call Tom.

Kelsi was sitting in the hospital looking at her baby. She was still tiny. The baby had finally been able to breath on her own. She was going to make a full recovery. As she sat looking at her baby the doctor walked in.

Kelsi looked up and gave the doctor a smile then looked back at the baby.

"I have some good news. You can take her home. You're going to have to fill out some papers and finally give her a name." The doctor said to Kelsi, as he handed her the forms she had to fill out. A huge smile appeared on Kelsi's face.

"Thank you so much. I have to go call Jason!" The doctor nodded and Kelsi took off down the hallway and to the payphone where she called Jason, who was at work after getting a new job.

"This is Jason" Kelsi heard as he answered the phone.

"Jason it's Kelsi. They're letting us take her home!"

"That's great. Do you want me to come to the hospital."

"Jason, no you just started a new job. Just finish the day, and hurry home. Are we going to stick with the name we decided to give her?"

"Yeah. I'll be home as soon as possible, ok? I love you Kels."

"I love you too. I'll see you later!"

Kelsi hung up the phone and went back to the room filling out all the forms and officially giving the baby a name. Soon after that she finally took her baby home.

Sharpay was sitting at home. She hadn't talk to anyone lately. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted Zeke back. Sharpay was now 5 months and horribly lonely. She was at the verge of breaking. She didn't even want to have the twins anymore. They were the whole reason Zeke had left, right? Just as Sharpay got deep into thought she heard the doorbell. She didn't feel like answering it because she didn't want to see anyone. For being 5 months pregnant she was extremely underweight. Sharpay hadn't wanted to eat. She felt as though she didn't deserve to eat.

Something inside Sharpay forced her to get up and answer the door. She was shocked when she saw Zeke standing in front of her. What could he possibly want?

Taylor and Chad had called off the party because Chad's grandma was sick and they went out of town to visit her.

**Hmm...wonder what Zeke wants. And who's this Tom guy Rebecca is calling? Guess I'll need reviews for you guys to find out. I have some name ideas for Kelsi and Jason's baby, but I want to hear what you guys think her name should be. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys here's a decision...this is the last chapter of the story and it's more like the epilogue. I've had so many awesome reviews and I'm so thankful for all my reviewers but I've just ran out of good ideas and I'm getting bored with writing this story. I've got plenty of other story ideas so look out for my new stories. Please review. By the way I might do a sequel for this story in the future depending on the ideas I come up with, or depending on what you guys think. Please REVIEW! **

Troy was sitting on the couch at Chad at Taylor's watching everyone chat and have a good time. He was over-joyed Gabby wasn't leaving. Gabby of course wasn't too thrilled that she was giving up this opportunity, but if it meant getting to stay here with everyone she loved, she'd get over it.

Ryan sat on the couch by himself. The truth has come out a few months ago. Rebecca had been playing him the whole time. She was another guy named Tom. Ryan gave up on the whole love thing...so he thought.

Kelsi and Jason were sitting side by side holding their daughter, Haley Nicole Cross. They were so thankful to have her. She pulled through. She was a strong little girl.

Sharpay was now 9 months pregnant. The day Zeke had come over he explained that he should have never left and that he wanted to be with he more than anything.

_Flashback_

_Sharpay stood there shocked. _

"_Zeke what are you doing here?"_

"_I need to be with you Sharpay. I was an idiot for even considering leaving you in the first place. I want to help you raise these babies. I want to be with you."_

_Sharpay wanted to cry she was so happy. She walked up to him and hugged him. _

_End Flashback_

Taylor and Chad were just generally happy and were thrilled to have everyone at their house getting along.

Jason looked over at Sharpay who had a look of pain written all over her face.

"Sharpay...are you ok?", Jason asked.

"I...I...I think...it's time!"

Zeke looked up with a feeling of panic.

"Sharpay you need to breath..." Kelsi said, handing Haley to Jason.

At the hospital, after the delivery of the twins.

Kelsi was holding the new baby girl and Sharpay was holding the baby boy.

"So what are you going to name them?" Jason asked.

"Well this right here," Sharpay said slightly lifting the baby that was in her arms, "is Luke Andrew. And the girl's name Ashley Marie."

"Aww" Kelsi said looking at Zeke and Sharpay. Zeke smiled and nodded.

"I cant believe I almost gave." Zeke said and rubbed Luke's head gently.

Sharpay frowned a little but then smiled remembering that he was there and that she had just given birth to, two beautiful babies.

Everyone was happy. They had all had their differences but they were still happy. They survived through the thick and the thin, together. You know what they say...What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.

**The End**

**Ok well that's it! Please review! **


End file.
